Konoha High School: Part 1
by SirenAngel11
Summary: Konoha High School is the best school in the country. Of course, as amazing as the school is, it's also known as the worst school for fights and drama. What in the world will happen during this amazingly dramatic High School? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Konoha High school. The #1 school in the country from students going straight to college, and having a high grade-point average. We shall meet the people who have been studying non-stop every night, and have even put 124 all-night studying sessions together. **_

**Naruto Uzimaki, the 3rd, most smartest guy in the school.**

**Sakura Haruno, the smartest person in the school, boys AND girls together.**

**Sasuke Uchiha, the 2nd most smartest person in the school, boys AND girls together.**

**_This team, of course, have other people to help them with it_****.**

**Hinata Hyuuga, the 3rd most smartest girl in the school.**

**Shikamaru Nara, the 3rd most smartest person in the school, boys AND girls together.**

**Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, and the 4th most smartest guy in the school.**

**Temari, Gaara, and Konkuro rank the same, all 5th tied for 5th in the smart list, AND are all related.**

**Tenten, 4th smartest girl in the school, along side Ino Yamanaka.**

_**Now, what would a high school be without any bullies/drama?**_

**Karin, the girl at the bottom of the list, who never studies, and decides to drink away her pain and sorrow, as well as letting it out on people who have a happy life. Some may say that she is out to get Sakura Haruno, since she is very close to Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Suigetsu, 13th on the list, only wants to please Karin, since he does have a crush on her, or he's trying to get on Juugo's good side.**

**Juugo, Karin's older brother. Doesn't like trouble, but will mess with people so Karin isn't left out.**

_**Now, Why don't we go see how Naruto's doing with the crew?**_

Naru: Hey, Sakura-chan!

Saku: Hey Naruto-kun!

Sasu: Hmph.

_**Sakura sees Sasuke and begins to blush. She goes over and high-fives Sasuke. Sadly, Ino just happened to be next to Sasuke, so she couldn't do anything.**_

Ino: Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun is with me today! Right, hun?

Sasu: I will NEVER be with you, and don't EVER call me "hun" again!

Ino: Why do you resist me so much? I know my body is hard to resist!

_**Sasuke sighs and goes over to Naruto. They start talking about how the test today will be, and how well they'll do on it. (*sighs* This is going to be one NERDY Fanfic!)**_

Ino: Sakura, why won't you let me and Sasu-chan be together?

_(From far away)_Sasu: I HEARD THAT!

Saku: *laughs* Poor Sasuke-kun! He has to deal with..._*mumbles Ino pig*_

Ino: I can see what you said, forehead!

_**Sasuke laughed from far away, then turned and chatted with Naruto. TO THEIR CONVERSATION! (We are some NOSY people!)**_

Sasu: So, You and Hinata, huh?

Naru: We're not together! *blushes* Plus, I'm in love with Sakura-chan!

_**(HOLAHOLAHOLA HOLD UP, HOLD UP! NARUSAKU?! Sakura won't be happy about this!)**_

Sasuke looked at him with utter shock(No shit).

Sasu: Are for real?

Naru: I sure am! I love her! She makes my heart feel...weird. In a good way!

Sasu: Are you sure you're not just scared that she might hit you?

Naru: Not just that!

_**Naruto sighs and goes to Sakura. They talk for a bit, which made Sasuke sigh and go to school. With everyone there already, lets go see what classes there in!**_

_Class 1: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari._

_Class 2: Neji, tenten, Gaara, Konkuro, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. _

**Now, with Class 1! **

Naru: Sakura-chan, how do you think you did on the test?

Saku: A+ as usual.

Naru: Man, you're SO smart!

Naruto made that loud enough so that Sasuke can/could hear it.

Sasu: Some people are actually trying to study, so if you don't mind, can you keep it quiet back there?

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, while Naruto sat behind Sakura, next to Hinata.

Hina: N-n-n-naruto, you should listen t-to S-s-sauske-kun.

Sakura instantly got jealous that she said his name cutely.

Sasu: Thank you Hinata. At least you have some common sense.

**Sasuke then kissed her hand, like those guys do in the Anime shows when they meet a new chick that they think looks pretty.**

Saku: I'm leaving.

**Sakura then left to go to the bathroom.**

Naru: Now you've done it, Sasuke!

Sasuke sighs and goes back to studying his math text book.

_**WITH SAKURA...**_

Saku: *crying* Why do I always mess everything up? *sighs and sobs* I need to get over him, or else i'll just get hurt.

**Karin walks in to the bathroom, and notices Sakura was crying. *WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE FIGHTS, THEN LEAVE OR FOREVER HOLD YOU PEACE!***

Karin: So, Sakura, why so sad? Sasuke finally realized what a dumb bitch you are and left you for Hinata?

Saku: It's none of your business, Karin. Now, I want you to leave me alone, and not care on why i'm like this.

Karin: Wow, just like I thought. You really are a stupid, good-for-nothing FOREHEAD!

Karin grabs Sakura and pushes her against the bathroom wall. Sakurs then sees two guys go in the room and hold her down.

Saku: WHAT THE HELL?!

**The two guys...they were Suigetsu and Juugo! Juugo puts ductape on her mouth, and Suigetsu ties her up with a rope**.

Karin: Now, what was that you were saying about me?

Sakura managed to get the ductape off her mouth.

Saku: I'll never do what you say, even if you threaten me with everything you got!

Karin: *smirks* Then how about your life?

Karin pulls out a knife. The edges look like they've been worn out.

Karin: Do as I say, or suffer the consequences.

Saku: You...you bitch!

**Karin kicks her stomach, making Sakura cough up blood. Karin gets horrified, then unties her and puts her up against the wall.**

Karin: You tell anyone, they die. Especially your true love, Sasuke-kun!

Karin and the rest left and sakura in on the ground crying her eyeballs out.

Saku: why...why does she do this to me?

**Sakura got herself together, cleaned her face, covered the blood, and made herself look as normal as possible to go back to class.**

_**Sakura enters the class and sits down. Sasuke notices something wrong with Sakura, but keeps it to himself.**_

**Class 2's turn!**

**Neji was doing his work while everyone was talking and chatting ****among themselves.**

**Now on to LUNCH!**

_**Sasuke usually sits next to Sakura, but she's been avoiding everyone since the "Incident." She's on tree, eating lunch. Ino, on the other hand, is making herself known to Sasuke.**_

Ino: Sasuke-kun! I'm taking music class now! I heard you play guitar! Is it true?

Sasu: *sighs* yes I-

Ino: EEEEEEHHHHH! I GET TO LISTEN SASUKE UCHIHA PLAY GUITAR!

Sasu: *sighs*

Ino: I play Bass, you know!

Sasu: *shocked* For real? you play Bass? Cool! My Dad used to play Bass.

Ino: Really? Cool!

_**They continue there conversation on music.**_

_**Sasu's thoughts: Ino's a really cool person! I can't believe I never saw this side of her! Maybe now I can forget about...**_

_**SAKURA'S TURN!**_

Saku: *sighs* I wish I could join Sasuke and Ino at lunch today...

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Karin: If you EVER talk to them again, i'll make sure Hinata NEVER sees Naruto, or even anyone, ever again.

Saku: You wouldn't DARE touch her!

Karin: Watch me!

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Saku: Ugh! I can't stand her!

Naru: Can't stand who?

Saku: AHHHHH! *falls off tree*

Naru: Sorry Sakura-chan!

Saku: You have 5 seconds before I tear you to shreds...

Naruto runs away and hides

Saku: *sighs* I thought so...*looks at Sasuke and Ino*

**Ino and Sasuke were holding hands and being romantic**

t_**Sakura walks away with tears in her eyes, and Sasuke notices her running. He wonders why, but keeps it to himself and goes back to READING.**_

_**Sakura runs away and goes into the school pool. She doesn't go in since she's here to talk to her considerate teacher, Sasori.**_

Saso: What's wrong, Saku-can?

Saku: Oh, Saso-san! *hugs him and holds him* Why can't he choose me?!

Saso: There,there Saku-chan. I'm sure that if he can't see a beautiful girl like you, he isn't worth your tears.

**_Sasori then kisses her forehead, forgetting that he's a teacher. All the students around them just dropped their jaws_**.

Saku: S-Saso-chan...

Saso: Forgive me, Saku-chan. Now, how about we go and get some lunch?

Saku: Hai! *smiles and wipes tears away*

_**They leave together out of the school pool area and head to the cafe.**_

Naruto, trying to hide from Sakura, is sitting next to Hinata, his ex-girlfriend.

hina: H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello N-n-n-naru-t-to. O/O

Naru: Hey there, cutie!

Hina: O/O *faints*

Naru: *catches Hinata* I got you! You know, I wonder why we broke up...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naru: I love you, Yuuki! I'm dumping Hinata today!

Yuuki: Okay, babe!

Later that day

Hina: Naruto, I bought you some Ramen!

Naru: Thanks so much! I love you, Hinata!

Hina: O/O

Naru: your cute when you blush!

Hina: O/O *faints*

Naru: *catches her* I got you! By the way, we're over! *lays her on the ground and leaves*

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Naru: I was such an ass before! I don't think I could ever do that again, Hina-chan!

Hina: *sleeps* Naruto...don't leave...me...

Naru: O/O *kisses her* I won't this time. I promise.

Hina: *Wakes up and hears him* O/O N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- n-n-n-n-n-naruto...

Naru: *hugs her* Sorry if I dumped you, but I was an ass. *kisses her then runs away*

Hina: / Naruto...Thank you...

_**How was my first part?! Please leave your opinion in the comments! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Welcome to part 2 of my Konoha High School series! Now, Let's get right on to it!**

**With SasoSaku(It could happen, but I still don't support it)**

Saso: Alright, Saku-chan. We've had lunch together and I've walked you to class. I hope you feel better and get over that boy that hurt you.

Saku: Thank you very much Saso-chan! Keep teaching, and i'll see you in 2 classes!

**Sasori goes to the pool, and Sakura enters the class, where she is met with Karin and her "buddies".**

Karin: I was like,"Sasuke-kun! Come sit with me! And he didn't! He's just playing hard to get! I love that

**Sakura just walks past her and goes to her seat.**

Sasuke was in all of Sakura's classes, as well as Ino's. Ino was sitting next to Sasuke, and he was sitting next to Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura, on the other hand, distanced herself from them, so she wouldn't do 

**anything rash, and she didn't want Karin to mess with anyone.**

Sasu: So Ino, how long have you been playing Bass?

Ino: For about 12 years. I've been playing since I was 4, so I'm pretty experienced.

Sasu: Wow! Maybe if we get enough people, we can start a band.

**Naruto, of course, buts in their conversation, alongside Hinata, who only speaks a bit.**

Naru: I play drums you guys! I can totally be in that band you guys were talking about!

Hina: I-I can sing. We can h-have a splendid b-band!

Naru: Good idea, babe!

Sasu: "Babe"? I thought you were in to-

Naru: ***blushes* **THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT!

Hina: ***blushes*** W-we're together a-a-again

Naru: Yep! You want proof?

Sasu: Show us the proof, if your man enough.

Naru: ***smirks*** Gladly ***kisses Hinata's cheek***

Hinata: O/O ***faints***

Naru: ***catches her*** I got you!

Sasu: I didn't know you had it in you, Uzimachi.

Naru: I always had it in me!

Sasu: Don't cheat this time, alright?

Naru: Since when do YOU care about Hinata?

Sasu: I've had a secret crush on her for a while now, but I'm interested in someone else.

Hina: ***gets up*** Sasuke d-d-d-did you just s-say...?

Sasu: I was going to ask you out, but Uzimachi beat me.

Hina: I would have said no anyways.

**Everyone laughs at that, except Sakura.**

**After Sakura heard that, she could do nothing but go to the bathroom, and cry her eyes out. So, Sakura left the classroom in a rush, and went to the **

**bathroom. Hinata and Ino noticed it, so they went and followed her.**

Saku: ***crying*** Why is it always me?!

**Ino and Hinata rush in to see her on the ground crying. Hinata ran to her, but Sakura pushed her away. hinata knew why, since she heard Sasuke say what he did when she fainted.**

Hina: Sakura-chan, you know I would never do that to you, right?

Saku: ***crying*** Of course you would! Every girl dreams of going out with him!

Ino: Sakura, that may be true, but it doesn't mean Hinata is willing to risk her friendship with you! Have you even MET Hinata? She would NEVER do that!

Hina: Ino's r-right! I w-would never h-hurt you like that, S-Sakura-chan!

Saku: ***crying a lot***It still doesn't stop me from crying! He LIKED you! He's never liked anyone before! And now he likes someone ELSE! What the hell did I do to deserve this pain?!

**Sakura continued to cry, and Ino and Hinata did everything they could to stop her crying. Karin came I the bathroom, as well as 2 other girls who "followed" her every move.**

Karin: What happened Sakura? Did Sasuke finally tell you how ugly you look?

Ino: Shut your mouth, Karin! You're just jealous because Sasuke actually TALKS to us! All he does to you is ignore you and tell you to leave him alone!

Karin: Shut your mouth, slut!

**Karin then pushes Ino, but Hinata grabbed Karin and pinned her down(DAMN! Hinata has some strength!). Sakura then punched Karin and then let Karin go. The 2 other girls left before they got punched.**

Karin: I won't forget about this!

Saku: Just run along you skanky-whore.

**Ino and Hinata high-fived each other, then looked at Sakura, who was heading out the door.  
**  
Ino: Woah, are you going out looking like THAT?

Hina: At least let us fix you up!

**So they made Sakura look as normal as possible, then they headed out the bathroom door and went in to a classroom full of drama and terror.  
**

**What do you guys think about this? Is it good? It's my first time writing stuff like this, so PLEASE no hate! See you next time on Konoha High School part 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Konoha high School part 3! Ley's start this, shall we? J**

**Sakura, Hinata and Ino go in to the classroom and take there seats. Sakura, still pretty bummed out from what happened, still sat at the back of the classroom. Hinata went and decided to sit next to Sakura.**

Saku: What are you doing, Hinata?

Hina: I-I hope I-it's alright if I s-sit here.

Saku: It's alright, but why are you sitting here? Wouldn't you rather be sitting next to Naruto?

Hina: I-I want to s-sit next to y-you, Sakura-chan.

**Sakura just shrugged it off and decided to just pass notes to Hinata, do to Kakashi-Sensei's boring History class.**

_To Hinata-Kakashi-Sensei's class is SO boring! If only we could have fun in this torchure chamber! I hate History class!_

**Sakura passed the note to Hinata, and they decided to keep writing and ignore the lesson(they also did all of their homework and all of their assignments ahead of time, do to free time during summer, and just BOREDOM).**

_To Sakura-chan-Kakashi-Sensei never makes anything fun! After he finishes his lessons, he goes and reads that orange book. What do you think it's about?_

_To Hinata-You're WAY too innocent to know what that perv of a teacher is reading. I don't THINK, I KNOW. Trust me, you DON'T want to know._

_To Sakura-chan-I don't want to know what it's about, but now I know its something I don't want to know. EVER._

_To Hinata-Ikr? Ugh Sensei has such a boring class! We better pretend to be taking notes, or else he'll take up our note that we're writing!_

_To Sakura-chan-I'm way ahead of you! I've already taken all of this year's notes for all my classes! Now I have a lot of free time, so now I can spend more time with you and Naruto-kun!_

_To Hinata-You better be careful about being with him, though. You already know what happened the first time you were with him! Just keep your eye on him. I don't want seeing you all hurt again._

_To Sakura-chan-Don't worry! If he does it again, then I'll just move on to some other guy who likes me!_

_To Hinata-Yeah I guess so…_

_To Sakura-chan-Are you alright? I hope you know that it isn't going to be Sasuke-kun._

_To Hinata-Yeah I hope not. I'll support you until no end if you DO be with him, though._

**Sakura was about to hand Hinata the note, but Kakashi-Sensei saw it, so he stopped class.**

Kakashi: Haruno! Hyuugi! What the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to be paying attention on how the history of Konoha was so important!

Saku: Sorry Sensei!

Hina: W-we won't d-do it a-again!

Kakashi: Good! Now, let me start back from where I was rudely interrupted. *blah blah blah History stuff sucks*

_To Hinata-That was really close! I hope Kakashi-Sensei doesn't pick up the note!_

_To Sakura-chan-Ikr! We could've gotten in a lot of trouble! I hope he doesn't get it, too!_

**The bell rang and ended the torchure that was Kakashi-Sensei(I'm so mean to him! L)**

**The two girls waited for Ino to come out of the classroom, but she just stood there talking with Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata got impatient, so they just left, despite promising never to leave without the other.**

Saku: Ino just left us hanging in front of the door! I guess we'll catch up to her during music class.

Hina: I g-guess y-your right, S-Sakura-chan. I h-hope Ino is a-alright.

Saku: She'll be fine! After all, she IS Ino.

**So the two girls went to their elective class. Hinata had music, as well as Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino. Sakura didn't play an instrument during class, sue to embarrassment. Hinata, however, isn't frightened when she sings, and she doesn't stutter either. Naruto plays drums, Sasuke plays guitar, Hinata sings, and Ino plays the Bass. Sakura plays the flute and Saxophone. Which one she prefers best, is still unknown. She hasn't spoken to anyone about her ability to play her instruments, not even Ino.**

Hina: Why don't y-you play a-an instrument, S-Sakura-chan?

Saku: Sorry, but you know I'm not musically talented!

Ino: Then why did you join Music class?

Saku: We promised to be in all of our classes together!

Ino: Well, you need to get musically talented soon, because Sasuke-kun loves girls with musical talent.

Saku: How do you know?

Ino: What do you think I was doing after Kakashi-lameo's class? I was gathering information from Sasuke for us!

Saku: You are the best, Ino!

Ino: I know, it's in my blood.

Hina: *giggles* Well, go g-get your m-musical talent s-soon!

Saku: I'll find it, one day! *in her head* I already have it! UGH I wish I could tell them! Stupid stage fright! Well, at least I'm not THAT embarrassed anymore!

Now on to Sasuke and Naruto's conversation

Sasu: So, when are we putting the band together?

Naru: Well, we have to get Ino in, which obviously wont be hard to do, but then again, Hinata is really shy, so it'll take a LOT of convincing.

Sasu: That won't be hard, since you guys are dating.

Naru: Weeelll….

Sasu: You cheated on her already?!

Naru: Keep it down! Karin was all over me!

Sasu: I can't belive you! I specifically told you to NOT cheat on her!

Naru: Who's the boyfriend here?!

Sasu: You hurt her one more time, and I'll end you. You got that?

Naru: Yeah, I heard you.

Sasu: Good. Now DON'T Do it again!

**Sasuke stormed to a guitar, and started playing. Naruto soon joined Sasuke by playing the drums. After about five minutes, everyone in the class(besides the three girls of course)made a circle around them, and they were listening to the beat.**

Ino: Are you guys hearing this?!

Hina: Ino, w-we have t-to go p-play with t-them!

Saku: Go on ahead! I'll be listening!

**So, Hinata and Ino went and played with them. Ino got the bass, and Hinata started singing. Everyone was applauding and cheering them on. Sakura left the classroom and went to a room that seemed abandoned. She decided that the next day, she would bring her instruments to the abandoned room and practice her instruments there, so she could impress everyone.**

**What do you guys think of this?! I worked REALLY hard on this one, and I hope you guys enjoy this! I love making this series, and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do! Tune in soon to see part 4 of Konoha High School!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to upload! I was busy with crap, so now I have to upload it a day late L Let's go on to the series, shall we?(btw, some of the Japanese words I put here in this part are easy to understand)

After Sakura came back from the abandoned room, Ino and Hinata were looking for her. Sakura forgot that they had stopped playing, so she rushed to them, trying not to tell them anything.

Ino: Where the hell were you?! We got finished, and Sasuke asked about you!

Hina: W-We thought y-you left because y-you were l-lonely.

Saku: I'm fine Hinata, and Sasuke asked WHAT?!

Ino: You heard me, Forehead! He was asking if you wanted to meet him after class!

Saku: You guys catch me, I'm going to faint!

Hina: I-It's all right, Sakura-chan.

Saku: This is the best news EVER!

Ino: You better be lucky I'm letting you talk to him! He's with me today, after all.

Saku: Yeah, yeah. When does class end?!

Ino: In about 30 minutes.

Saku: I'll never survive! I wonder what he wants!

Hina: I-I'm sure he-s interested I-in you.

Saku: I hope so!

TO NARUSASU!

Naru: So, what are you going to talk to Sakura about?

Sasu: Just going to ask if Ino-

Naru: INO?! You hate her! You hate spending time with Ino!

Sasu: If you would let me finish! I was going to ask if Ino wanted Sakura in the band! She amy not be musically talented, but she can sing. I've heard her.

Naru: uh-huh. That's what you want me to think. You Ino-loving bastard.

Sasu: I don't like Ino!

Naru: Sure you don't.

Then, after 30 minutes of torchure with Naruto, the bell rang. Sasuke waited by the door while Sakura was telling Ino and Hinata that she'll meet them in swimming class.

Saku: Tell Saso-chan I was busy doing something. He'll understand.

Ino: You sure? He always yells at you when you're late.

Saku: That's only because I hang out with the band "Akatsuki" when I'm late to his classes!

Hina: Just believe Sakura-chan, Ino.

Ino: Alright, alright. Whatever you say. Lets go, Hinata.

Saku: Bye, guys!

So then Sakura goes over to Sasuke, who's waiting by the door.

Sasu: Hey, Sakura.

Saku: ***tries to keep it calm*** H-Hey Sasuke-kun.

Sasu: I just wanted to know if Ino-

Saku: Wait, Ino? She's available. She's been single since-

Sasu: Why don't people let me finish?! Just forget it..*storms out*

Sakura felt hurt. She was very hurt since he mentioned Ino's name. She knew Ino and Sasuke would be together, but she didn't think of it so soon.

So, after that incident, Sakura ran to her swimming class. Sasori-sensei has always been a forgiving person, except the times Sakura has been late due to hanging out with the popular band Akatsuki.

Saku: Gomen'nasai, Saso-chan for being late again!

Saso: It's alright, Saku-chan. Go change, and we'll start our class.

Saku: Arigato!

So then, Sakura goes to change in to her class swimsuit.

Ino: About time you got here, forehead!

Saku: Oh shut up, Ino Pig!

Ino: Forehead!

Saku: Ino pig!

They kept on saying that until Sasori started the class.

Saso: Okay, everyone needs to take at least 4 laps in the pool, and when your finished, tell me so I can tell you your time. Start!

Sakura, of course, was a fast swimmer, but Ino loved to pull her leg so she could be first. Since Sasori always believed Sakura, he would make Ino 2nd place, and Sakura 1st.

After Sakura and Ino were finished, Hinata came at around 3rd or 4th. Hinata wasn't fond of swimming, but she swam as fast as she could to keep her grade up. Since this class was an all girl class, she didn't have to worry bout guys messing with her on how fast she swam.

Saku: Good job, Hinata!

Ino: I was better, of course, but great job!

Hina: ***drying her hair*** Arigato, Sakura-chan. Arigato, Ino.

Ino: How come you say Forehead's name "Sakura-chan"?

Hina: I-I've always c-called Sakura-chan l-like that.

Ino: Oh well. So, who's exited for homeroom?!

Saku: I'm not…

Ino: What happened between you and Sasu-chan when we were gone? Did something happen?

Saku: Let's just say, he might never want to talk to me ever again…

Ino:*In her head* YES! I knew she would mess this up! Sasu-chan is ALL mine! Stupid forehead will never know what's coming…

Saku: INO! Can you hear me?! *waves hand in front of Ino's face*

Ino: Huh? Oh, yeah sorry I was just thinking on what a jerk he is on doing that to you.

Saku: He's not a jerk! He's just arrogant.

Ino: Whatever. Well, I'm going to go change, then run to homeroom. Bye!

Saku: Ino wait- *Ino left* *sighs* I hope you know what you're doing, Ino.

Hina: D-Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure Sasuke-kun's j-just upset t-today.

Saku: I don't think so, but I guess I should stop being a debby downer.

Hina: T-That's the spirit!

So, the girls when to change and such, and got their things together to go to homeroom.

With Ino…

Ino: *thinks to self* I can't wait to talk to Sasu-chan! He'll love it that I wrote a song for him! I can't wait for tomorrow!

Suddenly, someone bumps in to Ino ,which makes her fall and the other person.

Ino: Watch where you're going, chump!

Shika: **sighs** So troublesome…

Ino: Shikamaru? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the GT division of the school?

Shika: I got moved up to you guys' division because I was too bored in those classes. Plus, the work is just troublesome.

Ino: Of course it is. Hey, what homeroom are you in?

Shika: Iruka-sensei's class. What about you?

Ino: *squeals* You're in my homeroom class! I can't wait to show you around!

Shika: This is such a drag…

Ino: Oh, shut up!

Then, Ino drags Shikamaru to their homeroom class, and he's forced to sit next to Ino and Temari.

Tem: Well well well, if it isn't troublesome man and 'such a drag' pal!

Ino: *laughs* Shikamaru got moved up because he was too bored in his classes.

Shika: Don't forget the work was too troublesome…

Tem: Of course it was.

Ino: That's what I said!

They start laughing, forgetting that they were archenemies. If Sakura knew about this, she would kill both of them.

Ino: Shikamaru, where's Neji? I heard a rumor that he gets to deal with you for the rest of the school year.

Shika: I heard that he transferred schools because he needed to go a smarter school with lots of troublesome people.

Ino: That's impossible! This is the top school in the country! Where could he have gone?

Shika: I don't know, but I bet it's such a drag to go from a public school to a private school.

Ino: That's it! He was probably sent to the best private school in the country!

Shika: That's all the way in Tokyo, there's no way he would move so far from here just to go to a smart school with stuck up kids and troublesome work.

Ino: Wait, if he did move, wouldn't Hinata move as well?

Tem: I heard they only accept one person per family, so I guess Hinata can't go, no matter if she wanted to or not.

Ino: That's a relief! I would be so sad if Hinata ha to move!

Tem: Sad part about Neji leaving, is that Tenten has to deal with it.

Ino: Oh my god, I forgot about Tenten! She's going to be heartbroken!

Shika: Hey, we never confirmed that he IS going to the school, we're only assuming.

Ino: I know, but still!

Shika: If he did move, Tenten would already be in tears, because he would have told her by now.

Ino: I wish she was in our classes!

Tem: She was, but she got moved down due to not doing her work because she missed Neji.

Ino: I would do the same is Sasu-chan wasn't in my classes!

Tem: You meant Sasuke? I can see you doing that.

Shikamaru then fell asleep, due to boredom. Temari and Ino kept on talking about their crushes and crap that girls do.

Now, Sakura and Hinata are going to their homeroom class. They have all classes together, so they stick by each other every day.

Saku: I don't want to go to homeroom! What if Sasuke sits by me?

Hina: I'll keep him a-away. I-I'll tell Naruto-kun t-to sit by u-us.

Saku: No, I want you sitting next to Naruto, since you guys are dating.

Hina: Y-you sure?

Saku: Of course! Just don't worry about me! I'll talk to someone!

Hina: If you're sure, then alright.

Then, the girls entered the classroom, and saw Ino and Temari talking. Hinata was shocked, then she was very angry. Sakura was the same, but she kept it to herself to show no weakness.

Hina: H-How about I d-do sit next t-to you, Sakura-chan?

Saku: All right, then.

Ino saw Sakura and Hinata mad, but she didn't care. She was plotting against them anyways, so what's the point on caring if they're mad at her?

Iruka: Good afternoon, class! I hope you had a refreshing day, because we're going to talk about photosynthesis!

Everyone in the class: Awwww!

Iruka: Now, I know its not the most fun thing in the world, but trust me, its worth it!

Ino decided to sit next to Temari and Shikamaru today. Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto, and Naruto was sitting next to a random kid. Sakura and Hinata were in the back, writing notes like they were in Kakashi-sensei's class.

To Hinata-I knew was going to happen! He's just like Kakashi-sensei! BORING.

To Sakura-chan-You're right! At least we took all of our notes ahead of time!

To Hinata-I'm so glad we did that! Well, we better stop passing notes, because we have to watch this stupid video.

To Sakura-chan-All right, but don't forget about tomorrow! We have to find your musical talent!

To Hinata-I know, I know. I'm not going to forget. I wish I was musically talented like you and Ino!

To Sakura-chan-You'll find your talent tomorrow! I promise!

To Hinata-I hope so!

So, after school ended, Sakura and Hinata walked home together. Ino was busy walking home with Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara.

Shika: So, you guys want to go to my house and like, watch movies?

Tem: Can we Gaara?

Gaara: Yeah, I guess so. Konkuro isn't going to be happy about this.

Tem: Oh, he'll forgive us one day.

Shika: So, miss troublesome, can you go? ***touches Ino's shoulder***

Ino: *blushes* I can go. Just let me call my parents and we'll be all clear.

Shika: Such a drag that you have to call your parents, but I guess you have to. *Hands Ino the phone*

Ino: Arigato, Shikamaru! *dials # and calls parents* Yeah, can I stay over a friends house until like, 8? Okay, okay thanks mom. Kay, Bye! *hangs up the phone*

Shika: So, you can stay?

Ino: Yep! *Hands Shikamaru the phone* So, what movie are we watching?

Shika: Whatever you guys want.

Ino: I'll order pizza!

Tem: I already ordered everyone's favorite.

Ino: Thanks Temari!

Shika: That's Temari for you. Does everything ahead of time.

To Hinata and Sakura…

Hina: Well, t-this is my s-stop. Bye, S-Sakura-chan!

Saku: Bye, Hinata! Have a good day!

Hinata goes in to her house, and Sakura walks home. She doesn't have anything to do when she goes home, seeing that her parents are always at work. Sakura gets home, and she starts playing her flute.

The next day….

Saku: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Have a good day!

Sakura left her house, and stopped by Hinata's home to walk with her.

How the hell was this part?! I think it was pretty good! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the series!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to my next part! So sorry it took SO long! I tried to upload it yesterday, but I was having a bit of writer's block. Now that I'm back, let's get started, shall we?

Sakura was walking to Hinata's house, when she noticed a sign in the front of Hinata's parents' store. Hinata's parents owned and worked at "Hyuuga's Delights", a very popular restaurant in Konoha. Sakura went to see what the sign was saying. Sakura couldn't believe what she was reading. The sign said, "Looking for waiters, cashiers, and staff, or else we'll close down." Sakura was shocked. She was surprised that the amazing restaurant was going out of business due to some workers quitting. Hinata walked out of the store, looking a bit depressed.

Saku: What's wrong, Hinata?

Hina: Can't you see? We're going out of business if we don't get any employees.

Saku: How about we go and ask people around our school to see if they want to work here! I've heard people going nuts on wanting to work here!

Hina: Maybe we can get Naruto-kun to work here!

Saku: Okay, that's one person. How many employees do you guys need?

Hina: About 10.

Saku: This is going to be tough.

Hina: No kidding…

Saku: You must be really upset, since you haven't stuttered at all!

Hina: Yup! Let's go.

So then, Sakura and Hinata walked to school, thinking about whom they should ask to work at "Hyuuga's Delight". Sakura got an idea on someone they could get.

Saku: What about Ino? She's perfect to be a cashier!

Hina: I'm pretty sure she'd rather be a waitress, but I guess she could be hired…

Saku: Amazing! She'll be so happy when we tell her!

Hina: Yeah…

FLASHBACK

Ino: Hey Temari, I gotta tell you, that plan on tricking forehead and shy-bitch was a HUGE success! I can't believe they think I'm their friend! They are so stupid!

Tem: I know! I can't believe you pretended to hate me, just to gain their trust!

Ino: I had to trick them somehow!

Tem: Just don't do that with anyone else, alright?

Ino: Don't worry Temari, I'm just trying to get close to Sasu-chan!

Tem: just don't go against me, alright? I would get all of the college kids to beat you up.

Ino: *laughs* Let's see you try!

Tem: Let's go!

END OF FLASHBACK

Hina: I don't really trust Ino that much anymore…

Saku: What?! We've been friends with our since freshman year!

Hina: Just don't get too close to her, alright?

Saku: What do you mean by, "don't get too close"?

Hina: Never mind. Just forget it.

Saku: Whatever you say, Hinata.

To Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba

Shika: This is such a drag…

Naru: What is? Your attitude?

Sasu: *smirks* good one, baka.

Naru: Why thank yo-Hey! What did you call me, teme?!

Sasu: What are you gonna do about it, baka?

Naru: Teme!

Sasu: Baka!

Kiba: Sorry to interrupt your erm…argument, but we gotta go. Homeroom's starting in 5 minutes!

Naru: Whoever gets there last owes everyone ramen! *Runs away*

Sasu: Hey! No one agreed to that! *Starts running after him*

Kiba: Are you kidding me?! *Runs to them*

Shika: This is such a drag…I have to deal with children. *sighs and walks away*

Shikamaru then bumps in to Ino and Temari walking together. He tells them that the homeroom bell is going to ring, and then they start running with Shikamaru.

Shika: This is so troublesome, having to run with you two.

Ino: Oh, shut it, Shika.

Tem: I'll get you for that later, Lazy Head.

So Sakura and Hinata…

Saku: We're going to be late! RUN! *Runs*

Hina: I never even noticed! *Starts running*

During Homeroom…

Ino: I gotta go, Temari. Sakura and Hinata are going to come in soon.

Tem: Alrighty! Have fun, but don't forget about me.

Ino: I would never! *In Ino's mind* Stupid bitch. She's just as stupid as forehead and shy-bitch!

Sakura and Hinata run in the classroom, and take their seats. Sakura and Hinata sit by each other in the back again.

Hina: T-Thank goodness w-we made it! *panting*

Saku: your no longer mad! Alright! *panting*

Hina: I-I got o-over it.

Saku: *sits down* Well, go sit next to Naruto and ask him!

Hina: A-Alright.

Hinata then goes to Naruto and sits on his desk. Naruto hugs Hinata and then smiles at her.

Hina: N-Naruto-kun, I was w-wondering if y-you wanted t-to…work at m-my parents r-restaurant.

Naru: So the rumors are true. Sure I'll work there. Is it alright if Kiba and Sasuke come to work there too?

Hina: The more, the better the service!

Naru: Alright! I'll try to get other people to come.

Hina: Arigato, N-Naruto-kun. *Kisses his cheek and nearly faints*

Naru: *blushes* I'll get as many people as I can, and I'll tell you who I got.

Hina: Arigato, Naruto-kun. *Goes to her seat*

Saku: What did he say?

Hina: He's in! S-So is Sasuke-kun and K-Kiba.

Saku: Yes! I'm going to get people in our class to join, too.

Hina: Naruto-kun I-is doing that, t-too.

Saku: Yes! We'll definitely save your parents' restaurant!

After class…

Sasu: I swear baka, if you make me regret this damn job, I'll kill you…

Naru: Don't worry teme, you'll love this job. Ino might be there and-

Sasu: Don't give a shit about Ino! Why does everyone think I like her?!

Naru: You're the one always hanging around her! It's not MY fault you hang around her.

Sasu: Well, get it out of your head, because I will NEVER like Ino!

Naru: Whatever you say, teme.

With Sakura and Hinata…

Saku: So, now we need 6 or 7 people, right?

Hina: We'll f-find them, I-I'm sure!

Saku: Here comes Ino! *Shouts* INO! WE HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!

Ino then goes to Sakura and Hinata and slaps Sakura. Everyone sees, including Sasuke and Naruto.

Ino: Don't ever embarrass me like that again, you got that, forehead?!

Saku: I…I don't understand…I thought-

Ino: That's because you're too stupid to figure out that you're an embarrassment to everyone, including Sasu-chan and Hinata!

Hinata then hits Ino. Ino looks at her in complete shock.

Hina: She's NOT an embarrassment. You are! You're embarrassing yourself right now, and how dare you even SAY anything like that to Sakura-chan?! Get out of our faces!

Ino: How dare you touch me, Shy-bitch?! *Hits Hinata*

Naru: That's where you cross the line!

Naruto then pushes Ino away from Hinata and Sakura. Ino gets pissed, then leaves and looks at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away, then walked to Sakura and the others.

Naru: Are you okay, Hinata? She didn't hit you too hard, did she?

Hina: I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun. You should be worried a-about Sakura-chan.

Naru: You're right, but are you sure you're alright?

Hina: I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun. *Goes to Sakura and hugs her* I told you Ino's changed…

Saku: *still in shock* Why would she…? And after all we…and she…*touches cheek*

Hina: Hey, let's take you to the nurse. Maybe you'll get out of shock there. *Gets up and gets Sakura to stand and they start walking to the door*

Naru: Why don't I come with you? To make sure nobody else messes with you guys.

Hina: W-We can h-handle t-them. I-If they mess w-with us, I'll just-

Naru: *kisses Hinata* just be careful, alright?

Hina: *blushing a lot* A-A-Alright.

Sakura and Hinata leave and go to the nurse. The crowd starts to disappear and everyone goes to their classes. Sasuke goes up to Naruto and looks at him with concern.

Sasu: what's with the whole concern for Hinata?

Naru: She's my girlfriend, teme. I'm supposed to care about her.

Sasu: I meant, you've never done that to a girl before. Is she the one?

Naru: *blushes* if she is, then that would explain how I'm feeling.

Sasu: I knew it. ***in head*** I can't believe it. I was going to try and get with her after he broke up with her, but damn it! There goes my chance. I guess I'll just move on to some other girl.

Naru: let's just go to class.

So now, they are all in music class, except Ino. She got sent to the principals office and she got ISS(In School Suspension)for bullying. Now, they need to find another member for the band.

Sasu: Who are we going to get? Everyone else is either a fangirl, or they have no music talent.

Naru: Well, we can get Hinata to learn to play the bass.

Sasu: What about Temari? She can play the bass.

Naru: Bad idea. Hinata hates her for some reason, so if we put her in the band, Hinata will get super pissed.

Sasu: What the hell are we supposed to do then?!

Naru: Just hope the band sounds good with us three.

Sasu: What about Shikamaru? He can play the keyboard.

Naru: He hasn't played in a while, and he said he doesn't want to be in a band. Too much drama and fangirls.

Sasu: I can see why, but still.

Naru: Wait a minute, have you seen Hinata?

Sasu: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all in this class.

Naru: I wonder where she ran off to.

With Hinata and Sakura…

Hina: You play the Saxophone AND the Flute?! Cool!

Saku: I'm not really skilled, but I can play if you want.

Hina: L-Let's hear I-it!

Sakura started playing the flute, and it was very amazing. Hinata was speechless, and all she could do was listen and smile. Soon after Sakura finished playing the flute, Hinata clapped. Hinata was very amazed by Sakura's music skill.

Hina: I didn't k-know you were s-so talented!

Saku: I kept it a secret from everyone, because I didn't want to deal with everyone staring at me while I played.

Hina: Let's h-hear the s-saxophone.

Sakura then started playing the saxophone, and to Hinata's surprise, was better than the flute playing. Hinata's eyes started tearing up, due to the beautiful noise the saxophone was making. Soon after Sakura finished, she noticed Hinata crying. She went and hugged her, then put her instruments away.

Hina: Where are y-you going t-to keep y-your instruments?

Saku: I'm going to keep them in here for the time being. I don't want to keep having to hide them in my backpack.

Hina: G-Good choice.

Saku: I know right?

Then they got their things together and went to the classroom, only to find a red-haired girl fighting with a blonde.

Tem: For the millionth time Karin, I'm NOT joining your gang just because Ino got sent to the office!

Karin: Why not? It's fun, and we talk about KB4!

Tem: Who cares?

Karin: you're so lame!

Karin then left and turned to Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto saw and they were about to go over there.

Karin: Oh, well if it isn't miss forehead and miss shyness!

Saku: Leave Hinata out of this, Karin.

Karin: I'm just stating the facts, like when you and Naruto made out behind the bleachers. Or when Hinata gave Kiba STD's.

Naru: Hinata, you WHAT?

Kiba: She gave me WHAT?

Hina: Naruto-kun, it isn't true! Kiba, you know I would never be with you!

Saku: Hell yeah it isn't true! He just said I made out with Naruto behind the bleachers! Gross!

Kiba: Thank god that's false!

Hina: I know Naruto-kun wouldn't do that, so it's obviously a lie!

Karin: Oh that's cute! You think he didn't cheat on you yet!

Hina: What is s-she talking a-about?

Naru: It's a lie, Hinata! I would never cheat on you again! I promised that to you!

Karin: Naruto sweety, why are you hiding our love?

Sasu: Shut it, Karin. You're obviously trying to break them up just because you'll never get a boy to love you. EVER.

Karin: That's cute, you think nobody likes me.

Saku: Nobody does! Why do you think everyone hates you?!

Karin: SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FOREHEAD!

Karin then punches Sakura in the stomach, causing Sakura to fall to the ground. Hinata then goes and punches Karin in the face, then pushes her to the ground.

Saku: Hinata, stop. This is my battle

Sakura then stands up and faces Karin.

Saku: I'm done with your bullshit.

Sakura then kicks Karin in the stomach, and proceeds to punch her in the face. A lot.

Naru: Sakura, that's enough.

Sakura continues to punch her.

Hina: Sakura-chan, that's enough.

She keeps punching her, and Karin coughs up blood.

Sasu: Sakura, that's enough!

Sasuke then goes and grabs Sakura, and pulls her off of Karin.

Saku: Why won't you let me finish her off?! You have no idea on how much pain she's put Hinata, and even Ino and I through!

Hina: You can't just kill her either!

Hinata then goes and hugs Sakura.

Hina: No more pain, okay?

Sakura bursts out in tears, and Sasuke goes over to Naruto.

Sasu: I should've let her finish her off. The sight of her makes me sick.

Naru: I know, I know. Just let her feel the pain she's feeling right now.

Sasu: Whatever. Don't ever let me look at her again, or else I'll just kill her on the spot.

Naru: Are you still talking about how she hurt Hinata?

Sasu: I'll tell you later, but right now, we have to take these girls to the nurse.

Sasuke and Naruto go over to Hinata and Sakura and the walk with them to the nurse, only to find something horrifying.

How was this part?! I made it longer than usual, just because I haven't uploaded in a while. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

** SAKURA AND SASUKE HAVE INFO TO SHARE WITH YOU!**

**Saku: Did you know that we're in a different series?**

**Sasu: And that this series won't be continuing?**

**Saku: Why don't you check that one out now?**

**Sasu: We only have 1 chapter out, but it's worth seeing.**

**Saku: LOTS of people have been requesting a new series that's new and improved, so our content writer decided to make a new one!**

**Sasu: Go check that one out, or whatever.**

**Saku: GO NOW! It'll be worth it!**

** You heard them! Now go check out my new series which is basically a continuation of this, but WAY better! **


End file.
